


The Republic and The Rebellion

by Kegen40



Series: The Republic and The Rebellion Trials [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kegen40/pseuds/Kegen40
Summary: Order 66 was just ordered and two Jedi Padawans are in a fight to live with some old friends helping them, as well as making some new friends along the way of trying to survive. How will they react after being thrown from one war to another war? Will they help the Rebellion on Etheria out?
Series: The Republic and The Rebellion Trials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839127
Kudos: 2





	1. The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a oc and I am in this as well, because I could only come up with one oc name. Judge this story as you please. This story was inspired by "Jedi Meets The Princess of Power" by CyrilSmithVA. I am not going to copy his story, but I will use some similar elements in some parts. On to the story.

The door opened and I was thrown off of the bed onto the floor.

"Who?" Keegan said still half asleep. Then I looked at the person in the door frame and standing there smugly was Jason De'angelo.

"Wake up sleepy head," he said quizzically. And then proceeded to walk out of my room into the hallway.

"Sorry about that sir. But you know better than anybody that once he makes up his mind to do something no one can stop him. Not even me for letting you sleep a little bit longer." Tony said walking into my room to help me off of the floor.

"Thanks Tony, and yea I know that. It makes him very annoying some times, but it is useful at times." I stated brushing off my clothes. "Ok tell my master that I will be on deck in 5 minutes, because I need to change and then I will head there."

"Sir, yes sir," Tony replied in a generic tone that he knew I hated.

"You do realize that you don't have to be as up tight with me correct?" I asked

"I know sir, and I know as well that since you really don't like hearing that from me. You just fully woke up because you heard me say that." Tony replied

"Yea I will give you that one since you know me so well Tony, but seriously I need to change." I told him. So he walked out the door, and I quickly got changed and grabbed my green lightsaber and rushed out the door.

"Commander, wait up," Tony said. Which shocked me and I turned around and sure enough he was walking towards me.

"I thought you went to go and tell my master that I would arrive in 5 minutes, so why were you waiting outside my door?" I questioned him. Folding my arms over my chest while waiting on a answer from him.

"Well she is not on the bridge, she is in the hanger. And the general wanted me to wait on you so that I can take you down there to meet the Bad Batch. Jason is supposed to rende-vu with us before we get to the general" Tony replied in a matter of fact type tone.

"Ok, well let's go then. So we don't leave this mysterious Bad Batch, as well as my master waiting." I stated starting to head for the hanger.

After about three minutes we saw Jason, who looked tired of waiting but as soon as he saw us he ran over and started talking.

"How did you sleep, sleeping beauty?" He teased me, which got a chuckle out of Tony.

"I would have slept better if I was not thrown on the floor, in a attempt to wake me up." I replied in a annoyed voice, because I did not want to deal with his teasing the whole walk to the hanger. After a while of walking and talking, Tony got a transmission so we stopped so he could hear it.

"Execute Order 66," said a sinister voice from his transmitter. And he gave a weird look, and looked at us for his eyes to go wide in fear and horror.

I ignited my lightsaber and turned around in time to deflect a blaster shot that was aimed straight at me. Which I was confused about who shot at me with their blaster not on stun. But looked around in horror to see the other few clones around us holding their guns at me and at Jason who had just ignited his blue lightsaber.

"Men, stand down this is our commander. Not a threat, and not even hostile." Tony said trying to get them to put away their guns. Then Captain Max stepped forth and told Tony.

"Good soldiers follow orders, so if you do not stand aside Lieutenant and follow orders. Then we will be forced to call you a traitor and kill you as well." Captain Max said calmly and unlike his usual stern and wise voice like normal. Something was off and the three of us knew it.

"Orders, whose orders?" Tony asked curiously. And stepping forward slightly as if to try to disarm him while being subtitle about it.

"Orders from the Chancellor Palpatine himself giving the order to kill the Jedi. Do you not remember that order Lieutenant?" Max asked Tony, turning his blaster to Tony while the other 6 clones kept their blasters on the Jason and Keegan. Just then there was a few shots heard from close by and the 6 clones fell to the ground, I looked at their unconscious bodies and hoped that they were truly unconscious and not dead.

"You will drop your weapon," Jason said trying to use a mind trick to get out of this situation. Then from the direction of the stun blasts, walked one man. Dressed in different armor than the rest of the clones, but was still able to tell that he was a clone. He raised his blaster and shot Max with a stun shot.

"Come with me if you want to get out of here alive," said the mysterious clone.

"Crosshair, am I glad to see you, do you know what happened to them?" Tony asked.

"Yea, those chips in their heads made them do this, or at least that is what Tech thinks because we did not turn on the General. Now I don't know why you did not turn but I am glad you didn't, because we need all the help we can get." Crosshair replied.

"Well I don't know what Corp you are apart of but thank you for saving us" Keegan said.

*chuckles* "I am apart of no Corp I am one of the Bad Batch, actually I am the sharp shooter of the group. But we need to hurry if we are going to get out of here." Crosshair replied with.

"Attention all Clones, General Kampala is dead. Although General Tacanda is still at large and the Padawans Keegan Wilburn, and Jason De'angelo are still at large as well. Kill them on sight, repeat kill them on sight." Came Commander Todd's voice on Tony's transmitter.

"Crap, now what are we going to do? My master is now dead and for some reason me and Keegan are at large now." Jason started, "it is not like we can just walk through the ship hoping no one shoots us before we get to the hanger to your ship. And that is hoping that Keegan's master is not killed yet"

As he finished they all thought a moment before hearing footsteps and then they started running while talking to trying to figure out how to make it to the hanger without being killed.

"Well we could always just use the air vents," Tony said.

"No, they would expect us to be up there. And they probably have people searching the vents now as we speak to see if they spot you guys." Crosshair said while running.

"Well the only shot we have is to use brute force to get to the hanger, before we are killed." Keegan replies fast before they were all stopped by a voice on the transmitter again.

Commander Tacanda is now dead, the Padawans are the only ones left. Search and destroy the escape pods, and all troops search every last nook and cranny of this ship until they are killed. More troops to the hanger in case they try to escape through there with a ship.

They all stood there shocked realizing that they were the only ones left on their side. Crosshair was the only one unfazed by the news.

"If we want to continue living we have to move now. We are not that much farther from the hanger if we are lucky we should beat the majority of the clones there in time to escape." Crosshair said, snapping everyone out of their thoughts.

"Well then let's get going." Tony said, ad then proceeded to run even faster towards the hanger unsure of what will happen. Everyone following him not far behind, Jason said something.

"If this is it then let's go out with some fight left in us," Jason replied right before they entered the hanger just in time to see the last of the standing clones fall down. Leaving Wrecker and Hunter standing above the clones while Tech and Echo were no where to be seen.

"Are the others keeping the engines warm?" Crosshair yelled as he ran even faster to the ship.

"Yes they are, we were glad to not hear any more deaths on the transmitter. But if we are leaving we have to leave now," Hunter stated as he and Wrecker ran into the ship.

Tony, Keegan, Jason, and Crosshair all got on the ship as fast as they could and as soon as the door closed the rest of the hanger doors opened up to reveal a battalion of clones running towards the ship shooting their guns at it. While the hanger bay doors were closing.

"Get us out of here now!" Hunter ordered and the ship took off as fast as they dared toward the hanger bay doors.

Tech barely managed to get the ship out of the hanger before the bay doors closed, but as soon as the doors closed the main blasters on the ship started firing at them.

"Get us in hyperspace now!!" Jason yelled and as soon as he said that they jumped but after a few minutes Tech walked in the back of the ship and told Hunter something and he did not look pleased about what he was told.

"You mean to tell me that our engines were damaged by a blaster? Not by the main guns on the ship!?!?" Hunter yelled, getting everyone to turn their heads and see what was going on.

"Yes sir, luckily we have located a nearby planet that is habitable, but is not on any of the republic's logs," Tech replied.

"Ok, so we are in trouble I get that. Now why did the clones on our ship turn on us?" Jason asked.

"And why did you guys not turn on us, as well as Tony?" I asked

"Well I have a theory that Arch Trooper 5's was correct about the chips in all of the clones heads being there for a plot against the Jedi. Now the only reason I can think of why Tony here did not turn on you guys is because his chip probably short circuited. Causing him not to follow the order. As for why we did not turn on you, we never had our chips put into our heads because we were defects. And Echo had his removed after we rescued him with General Skywalker." Tech responded calmly.

"Well ok, but does that mean that Tony's might still function in the future and turn on us as well?" Jason asked looking at Tony skeptically.

"I would offer to remove it but we don't have the materials to remove it on this ship." Tech said then Echo yelled from the front.

"We are nearing the planet be prepared for a rocky landing," Echo yelled.

"Roger that, Echo" Hunter said right before everyone was thrown forward with a jolt and stayed there until they stopped moving.

"Hahaha I live crash landing, it makes every mission more fun," Wrecker said enthusiastically, before the door opened.

"Ok listen up I am in charg-" Hunter started before being cut off.

"Sorry Hunter, but unless you are a General I am in charge," Keegan told Hunter who had a shocked face.

"Says who? You? Because last I checked you are a KID." Hunter replied spitting out the last word.

"I was supposed to become a Jedi Knight in a few days now that that has changed I am still in charge. Because I am as well Jason's superior Commander, which makes me the highest ranking one here." Keegan said while getting in Hunter's face. Then turned around and walked out the door.

"Well let's follow him since he made a good point," Jason replied, not fully sure what would happen to them.

"Sir, yes sir," Tony replied with saluting. Then hurried after Keegan, with everyone else in tow.

"Where are we on this world Tech?" Hunter asked curiously.

"I aimed for a clearing near a giant structure of buildings, although we should be careful because we do not know if the people are hostile." Tech replied with.

"I sense someone coming but it feels like they are not a threat, but we should still be on guard in case they are," Keegan said right before pulling out his lightsaber and igniting it and pointing it towards the bushes to their north.

They only saw a person jump towards them yelling

"For the Honor of Grayskull"

From the area Keegan pointed his lightsaber, before it all went downhill.


	2. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am excited to continue this story and my other one so I am going to post this and try to post my in my other book either today or tomorrow. On with the story.

As the woman who yelled jumped towards Keegan he moved his lightsaber to deflect her sword's blow. As her sword made contact with his he was partially shocked to see that her sword did not get cut in half after hitting his full force. But he did not have time to think about it since she to attack him again with him deflecting and dodging her blows.

"Who are you??" The now taller woman yelled as she kept trying to hit her target but missed because of him dodging her blows.

"I am someone who would like to peacefully talk to you without having you trying to take off my head." Keegan replied, and he saw a arrow come from the same direction the tall woman did.

Jason ran towards the arrow force pushing it back towards where it came from, which Jason heard a squeak and saw a sparkling object fly towards him and he stopped moving and caught it with the force inspecting it.

"Men, guns on stun and shoot anything that moves that is not me from this direction," Jason yelled over his shoulder. And turned his head back in time to dodge a punch from a girl that looked like she dumped a thing of glitter in her hair.

"Roger that sir," Crosshair yelled and shot at the girl after his gun went to stun. But was shocked to see her disappear and reappear beside him, which got Wrecker to grab her and try to hold her by the arms so some one could shoot her. As soon as he got hold of her Tony shot her and she went limp in Wreckers grip.

"Glimmer!!" Yelled a guy who had been in the open trying not to get shot by Crosshair and only barely dodged the first shot, which got him hit by the second one which sent him hitting the ground unconsciously.

Keegan was still dodging the attack's from the tall lady before he disengaged his lightsaber and put it on his belt. Which shocked his opponent so much so that she put her sword on her back and looked at him.

"Why did you put away your sword thing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because you seemed like someone who would not attack a unarmed foe," Keegan responded, noticing that Jason was watching from a distance seeing what he would do next.

"And if you were wrong?" She asked curiously.

"You would have found that out if you attacked me, by the way my name is Keegan." He replied casually as if they had not just been fighting.

"Adora," she said (she shrunk down into a smaller woman), "And I can turn into a 8 foot woman called She-Ra." She said still a bit uncertain if e was going to attack her or not.

"Where are we?" Keegan asked as Jason slowly walked over.

"Near bright moon, in the whispering woods." Adora said as if that was obvious.

"Ok, what planet are we on?" Keegan asked, which shocked Adora because he sounded like this was a normal thing to say.

"Umm on Etheria, how do you not know what planet we are on?" Adora asked which she jumped at who replied.

"Because we are not from this world and our ship crashed, and I came over to see if Keegan needed help with you. But it looks like his diplomacy worked again. Jason replied as if they knew he was standing there the whole time.

"Wwho are you?" Adora asked with a bit of a stutter because he had caught her off guard when he first spoke.

"Oh silly me, my name is Jason De'angelo and I wanted to see what was going on over here. Oh and Keegan the ship is not able to take off for a long time, maybe not able to take off again." Jason responded.

"Ok, Adora would you like to come and see our ship that we crash landed?" Keegan asked simply.

"I don't trust you two very much or believe that you are from another world." Adora said, "but if you show me your ship I will probably believe you."

"Ok, well then Jason lead the way." Keegan replied with but stopped after he noticed Adora was not following them.

"How can I trust you two, to not attack me as soon as I get there?" Adora asked.

"Well we could ask you the same thing." Jason said

"Jason, give me your lightsaber." Keegan requested

"Why, you aren't going to give it to her are you?" Jason asked a little uncertain.

"No I am going to put both of our lightsabers on the back of my belt so she can see them at all times while going over there. So that she knows where our only weapons are and she feels more safe with it." Keegan replied calmly.

"Fine, here you go. Just don't loose it." Jason said.

So Keegan put both lightsabers where Adora could see them and they all started walking towards the ship. As they were walking Keegan sent Jason ahead to see what all is exactly damaged in the ship that they would need to fix.

"So if you claim you are not from this world where are you from?" Adora asked.

"I am from a planet known as Naboo, but I don't remember where on the planet I am from because I joined the Jedi Order at such a young age." Keegan said.

"What is a Jedi? And why would you join their "Order" at a young age?" Adora asked clearly curious about his past.

"The Jedi are a group of diplomatic people who try to keep peace in the galaxy, but for a few years now we have been in a war as generals. And I joined the order at a young age because that is just how traditionally the Jedi are chosen." Keegan replied in a tired tone

"Ok, well I hope my people didn't hurt your guys too badly." Adora said because she could see the tiredness in Keegan's face from talking about his past.

"I doubt that" Keegan thought to himself as he was more worried about what his guys did to her friends.

Adora didn't say anything else until they got to the ship and saw that Adria's friends were tied up. Which made Adora's eyes go slightly bigger and she looked worried because they were not talking or had their eyes open.

"Tony report," Keegan said as he walked towards his men clearly unfazed by the two unconscious teenagers.

"Sir, we did as Commander Jason told us to and set our guns on stun. And we made quick and light work of those two." Tony replied without skipping a beat.

"How long are the supposed to be out for?" Adora questioned, which got all of the men to look at her except for Keegan and Jason.

"Commander who is this?" Hunter asked.

"Men this is Adora, and that giant woman I was fighting was her and she said that woman's name was She-Ra Although I am not quite sure how she can change from a foot tall woman to a smaller one and has two different names. But she is safe and is a potential ally if she allows us to be. So don't try to attack her or her friends, got it?" Keegan said looking at all of the men.

"We read you loud and clear sir," Hunter said. Which just made all of the men nod their heads.

"Ok then, Adora can you wake up your friends?" Keegan asked and then went into the ship saying. "Tech where are you? I need to know how bad of shape the ship is in as well as how likely we will be able to get it off the ground again."

"Sir the ship is in no condition to fly possibly again. Because we need to fix the engines, repair the shields because we used them up when entering the atmosphere. And a whole lot more damaged that you don't really need to know about because we could fly with those. But not without the main parts I told you." Tech said as he appeared out of the back where he could access the engine.

But he had a droid with him which shocked Keegan because it was his Masters droid R7C3.

"Tech how did you get a hold of General Tacanda's droid?" Keegan asked amazed that he was not dreaming.

"Oh she wanted her droid on the ship so that if she and you Padawans were able to escape with us she could send a emergency broadcast to the Jedi requesting backup.

"Ok, come outside you two we have some new potential allies I want you two to meet." Keegan said as he walked outside the ship.

"Sir we have more people/objects approaching from the left flank now. And they seem to have some tanks with them as well as boots on the ground." Hunter said calmly as if this was normal for him to say.

"And how can you tell that?" Adora asked, trying to hold Glimmer back from trying to hit Wrecker, because of what happened earlier.

"Just let her hit me blonde, it will hurt her more than it will hurt me." Wrecker said while eating a apple he found on a tree. Not even caring that Glimmer started to teleport around him hitting him from all sides, and after a minute she teleported to Adora and looked at her knuckles that were starting to bleed from hitting Wrecker a few times.

"Hunter has enhanced senses and with them he can sense electromagnetic fields, as well as signals." Tech said while he was looking amused that Glimmer tried to hurt Wrecker with his armor on

"Ok, so how far out are they? Because we don't have big machines on our side of the war." Adora said while pulling out her sword.

"Wait, WAR!?!?" Jason said, shocked

"Yea we are in a war with the Hoard, why?" Bow said as if this was common knowledge

"Ugh of all the planets in the galaxy why did we have to land on one that is not on any of our maps, AND is in a war." Jason complained, obviously tired of fighting in wars.

"Jason, if you don't want to fight then stay in the ship and help R7C3 see if we had any transmissions received before we crashed, or if we got one after we crashed." Keegan stayed calmly as he knew his friend did not like to fight full time in war like him and his master did.

"Ok, sure. But give me my lightsaber back incase I change my mind, ok?" Jason said in a tired voice

So Keegan threw Jason his lightsaber and as soon as he caught it. Both of them felt a disturbance in the force that neither of them had time to talk about. Because a shot just narrowly missed Jason by a few inches.

"Attack," They all heard a female voice say. So Keegan turned around and yelled the exact same thing.

"Attack" Keegan yelled, as he ran into battle with soldiers igniting his lightsaber and cutting their weapons in half.

"Wrecker give the Bow your gun and take them with your hands," Tony yelled over his shooting.

"Heck yea, time to have some fun." Wrecker yelled with excitements his voice as he have Bow his gun. He then charged the nearest group of soldiers and started to smack them around, while proceeding to use one of them as a weapon to hit the others enemy soldiers with.

Bow and Glimmer looked at each other with fear in their eyes as they saw their enemies being beaten together by their comrades. And silently agreed that they had taken it easy on them.

"Hey Bow, point and shoot. Simple" Tech yelled at Bow who was trying to figure out how to work it

Meanwhile Keegan and Adora we're heading straight for a tank that was headed their way. While Adora cut away the barrel of the tank, Keegan cut the through the center of the tank to try to make it as useless as possible. They did this with the only other tank there, when someone jumped onto Keegan knocking him off of his feet and onto his back.

"Hey Adora," the cat like girl said.

"Catra," Adora said

"Who are your new friends, and where is the ship?" Catra asked getting to the point.

"Wouldn't you like to know Catra?" Keegan said shocking Catra as he Force threw her off of him.

"What the hell?!?!" Catra screamed before trying to rip Keegan to shreds with her claws.

"Keegan, behi-" Adora started. But Keegan simply jump and flipped over the person attempting to attack him from behind. Knowing full well that someone was trying to sneak up on him.  
"nd you" Adora simply ended confusion on her face. Trying to figure out how he knew that Scorpia was right behind him, but she decided to ask him later.

"Wow that was a high jump," Scorpia said while trying to distract Adora to keep her from attacking Catra who was attacking Keegan.

"What the hell are you?" Catra yelled pissed that she could not lay a single hit on Keegan and what pissed her of even more is that he looked like he was bored of dodging her attacks.

"I am a Jedi of the republic, and I feel bad that you can't hit me once after I Force threw you." Keegan simply stated

(Back at the ship)

Jason looked outside and was shocked that more soldiers were coming, as if it was a whole army just sent there to get what he assumed was their ship. So he went back inside not bothering to try to make out the logo on the enemies uniforms. And went back to helping R7C3 decode this message from the Jedi Temple.

"Hold your ground men, we must not let them take the ship if that is what they are here for. This is not our first battle and it will not be our last." Hunter yelled

"Sir, yes sir," Tony and the rest of the Bad Batch yelled.

"Crosshair if you don't have any one else to shoot on the other side of the ship, then we have a few people over on this side lined up waiting for you" Tech yelled as he was shooting at the soldiers, while holding his ground beside Bow

The only way that they knew that Crosshair heard them was because he was turned around on top of the ship shooting the mirrors that he had set up (after they knocked out Bow and Glimmer when they first met). And after a few of those shots each taking out 4-5 soldiers each the enemies started to retreat. For they did not want to suffer the same fate as their fellow soldiers.

(Back barely in the tree line)

Catra was shocked to see that the boy she was trying to hit was still able to dodge all of her attacks, even though she was getting tired. But in the end Keegan wanted it to be done with so he Force threw Catra into Scorpia, who caught her.

"Catra we have to retreat" Scorpia told Catra. Without warning she picked up Catra and carried her out of there. Without much resistance from Catra because that was the second time she was thrown by what seemed nothing that had touched her, and she was still figure out what a Jedi was.

"Good... job..... Keegan..." Adora said out of breath from fighting Scorpia.

"Thanks, you too Adora. But you didn't seem to be out of breath while fighting her. Does her stinger work like a regular scorpion's?" Keegan asked her to know if he should watch out for it next time they fight her.

"Yea why?" Adora asked

"Just wondering, why did Catra seem to know you?" Keegan asked changing the subject fast.

"Oh, well I used to be one of them. But I left them as soon as I saw that they were harming people and not helping people. And because they lied to me my whole life." She said getting quieter and quieter as she spoke.

"It is ok Adora." Keegan said trying to comfort Adora.

"Yea, but the worst part is that I used to be her best friend. And when I choose the Rebellion instead of the hoard. She was heart broken, and so was I because I wanted her to come with me to the Rebellion. But she did not and here we are fighting each other." As Adora said the last part she started crying.

So Keegan walked over to her and gave her a hug because he did not know what else to do. But after the hug they silently agreed to go back to the ship. But they did not find what they expected to find once they got back.

"Commander we ran into a slight problem." Tony said trying to explain to Keegan before he said anything.

"Ok, so I am assuming that the problem was the guy in blue. But what did he do?" Keegan asked curiously

"Seahawk probably tried to set your ship on fire or tried to sing a shanty." Adora said sounding tired as she walked over to the guy and woke him up.

"How did you know that?" Hunter asked

"Because those are the only two things he is really good at, besides being a distraction for when we need one on a operation." Glimmer said appearing out of no where.

"Where did Bow go? And where is Wreckers gun?" Tech asked Glimmer

"I teleported Bow back to our base so that he can inform my mom the queen that it was a false alarm for the crashed object." Glimmer said sounding tired. Then she walked over gave the gun to Tech and then disappeared as soon as she appeared. Unfazed by Seahawk being knocked out.

"Keegan you need to see this" Jason yelled running out of the ship. Then dragged Keegan back into the ship after he reached him. 

"What was that about?" Adora asked Tony who just sighed and sat down.

"It was about what happened before we got here. Jason has just woken up Keegan and then as soon as he changed. Me, him, and Jason were heading down to meet up with Keegan's master to meet the Bad Batch but all of us clones got a transmission. And that transmission resulted in both boys masters being killed, and thousands of other Jedi were killed as well is what Jason said he felt through the force. But the worst part is that our brothers the clone army that was made to fight for the Jedi and the Republic turned on every Jedi with a single command. And almost no clone was exempt but some of us did not have a chip in our heads to make us do that." Tony told Adora and she was shocked shocked and then looked at the door to the ship wondering what Jason was so worked up about.

"Will either of them be ok?" She asked quietly hoping that Tony would not hear her. But felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to Tony giving her a soft smile and saying.

"Both is them are extremely strong, but they can't go through everything on their own. That is what they use each other for sometimes or even me, because we trust each other so much as well as we have worked together for the longest time as well." Tony replied kindly looking at her. To try to ease her worries about the two boys.

(Back in the ship)

This is Master Obi Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both out Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen with a dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust in The Force. Do not return to the Temple...that time has passed. And our future is uncertain. We will all be challenged. Our trust. Our faith. Our friendships. But we must persevere. And in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you, always. 

With that Jason silently turned off the message and looked at Keegan to see what his response was, and he regretted it as soon as he looked. Because Keegan had that look in his eyes that Jason knew all too well from both him and his master when they make up their minds about something.

"I can tell you want to fight with the rebellion." Jason said after looking at Keegan. And gave him a 'I know you too well look' before adding. "But as you know I don't like to fight in battles all the time, so I am going to try to lay low here but I will as well try to do some recon while I am out. But don't ask me to be doing any fighting for you guys, nor will I want to carry my lightsaber on me. It will turn too many heads here if they see me ignite it, because we don't know if there are any Sith here or any other Jedi." As Jason finished he looked at his friend and saw understanding in his face.

"I would not ask you to fight if you did not want to. Although I would recommend to just take a part off of your lightsaber so you can easily put the two pieces together if ever need be." Keegan replied with.

Just then they noticed someone walk through the door, but they did not tense up because of who it was. Adora walked in feeling like she had just overheard something she shouldn't have but still asked her question.

"Will you need a guide for traveling with?" She asked simply and closed her eyes, prepared for any backlash for her overhearing their conversation but never got any. So she opened one eye and saw that Jason stood up and walked over to her.

"Thank you for the offer, but I will use the force to guide me. You are really kind to offer someone help when you had fought them, and then fought with them side by side without even looking like you did not fully trust the people you were fighting side by side with." Jason said simply. After he said that Adora felt her cheeks heat up and just nodded her head.

"Me and my comrades can give you and your friends anything you guys need to be able to survive here. And that does not exempt food and shelter to even you Jason so when you ever need a place to rest I will speak to Glimmer and her mom Angella about always being able to have a spare room prepared incase you ever need it." Adora said calmly and looked like she was trying to go back over the words in her head, to sure she can make every word she just said come true.

"Thank you, but I will only need a bit of food and money and I will be good enough on my own after that." Jason responded with kindly, not trying to take anymore than he felt like was necessary as to not over take any of his new ally's offer.

"Well ok, if you are sure. But you will have to make that request to the Queen who can give you enough of both that you feel is necessary." Adora replied quietly.

"Ok, how long until we can move out to meet the Queen?" Keegan asked respectfully.

"As soon as you guys want to." Adora said simply.

"Good, is there any way we can move our ship there as well so it is not taken by whoever that was we were fighting earlier?" Keegan asked not trying to show very much hope of that. Because he was tired but he knew that he could lift it with them the whole time if he had help from Jason.

"Yea, we have a friend who can do that" Adora said cheerfully.

"Good, when can we meet her?" Jason asked cautiously because he did not want to get his hopes up for the answer.

"Yea she can arrive soon if you want her to." Adora said, clearly wanting the two boys to meet the others in the Rebellion.

"Good," Hunter said as he walked into the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long chapter, but I just wanted to move the plot a good amount through every chapter. As well as not make each chapter too short (not likely) or too long. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will update it either tomorrow or in two days. Depends on how many chapters I want to put into my other story before returning to this one. Well hope you guys liked it, write another one soon. Bye


	3. Joining the Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another chapter for this story. I am going to try to not to make these too long, but if they get too long then sorry about that. On to the story.

It had been 20 minutes since Adora contacted her friend when Keegan and Jason felt something nearing their position. Neither of them could tell if this was Adora's friend, or another foe so they packed everything up while waiting for whatever it was that was nearing their location. A few minutes after they Keegan and Jason felt the object nearing them, they saw a whirlwind that was closing in on them.

"Get all of the equipment inside!" Hunter ordered, as the whirl wind got closer to the ground near the ship. They had only gotten halfway through putting everything in the ship when the whirlwind made land fall, but it disappeared as soon as it hit the ground. In it's place were two women, one dressed in white and blue attire. While the other was dressed in pink and purple attire. Adora walked up to them casually and started talking to them, as if they had not appeared from a whirlwind.

"Guys I would like to introduce my friends Spinerella, and Netossa. Spinerella was behind the whirlwind, she can warp air around her, and make mini whirlwinds that she can travel in with other people." Adora said as she and Spinerella and Netossa walked over to where everyone else was.

"Nice to meet you two" Jason said as he reached out his hand to give them a handshake. After they had all greeted the two and gave her a handshake. Hunter finally asked the question that had all been on their minds.

"Will you be able to lift up our ship and take it to Bright Moon?" Hunter asked getting straight to the point. 

"Well it depends on how big it is." Spinerella answered.

"Is the ship behind us too big?" Keegan asked.

"I'm not sure, if I could take it all the way to Bright Moon. After I lift it once I will be able to give you about how far I can take it." Spinerella said looking at the ship with unease.

"Ok, but if you can't do it tell us because we don't want you to hurt your self." Tony said after seeing the look on her face.

Spinerella nodded her head and walked towards the ship that had everything loaded inside of it. She took a deep breath and then caused a whirlwind to start up underneath the ship. which caused it to rise off the ground slightly. She put the ship down once it was up to her waist, and as soon as she put it down everyone could tell that she had over exerted herself.

"It is fine Spinerella, you did your best and that is all we can ask for." Adora said walking towards her friend. Worried that she might try to lift the ship again, and hurt herself.

"No, I can try again. I can do better." Spinerella said with determination in her eyes.

"No." Keegan said flatly in a 'end of discussion' tone. "You tried your best, and you look like you are going to fall over from that try. I am sorry about this, but I will not let you risk killing yourself trying to help us." As Keegan ended that she opened her mouth to counter, but she found that he was right. She felt like she was about to fall over, but she didn't luckily.

"Then how will you get your ship to Bright Moon?" Spinerella asked as Netossa went over to her to help her stand.

"I have a way that will potentially work. But I need to know how far is Bright Moon from here." Keegan said knowing he is about to push himself to his limits with the force.

"It is about 15-20 miles away (24.14-30.18 Km) away from here, why?" Netossa said, unsure what he was thinking, but by the look on his face it was not good for some reason. 

"I might be able to keep the ship in the air barely above the woods for that distance." Keegan said grimly, knowing fully well the tolls this will take on him, as well as the risks.

"Keegan you will not survive that" Jason said giving Keegan a look that could kill.

"I will if you give light pushes every now and then from the bottom to help make sure it is still high enough." Keegan replied.

"If it is a risk that you will die, then we will not take it." Adora said followed by Tony.

"Sir with all due respect, your master could not even do that for that long and that far." Tony replied knowing that Keegan's master was still a touchy subject.

"I know, but someone has to do this. So it might as well be me that risks it" Keegan replied quietly.

"R7C3, stay inside the ship until I tell you to come out. And while we are traveling see if you can find any more transmissions from any surviving Jedi." Keegan said before he lifted up the ship and started moving toward Bright Moon.

(Back at the Hoard) 

"CATRA, YOU HAVE FAILED TO TAKE THE THING THAT FELL OUT OF THE SKY, YOU CLAIM THAT THERE IS A BOY WHO CAN THROW YOU WITHOUT EVEN LAYING A FINGER ON YOU. AND WORST OF ALL YOU WERE NOT ABLE TO LAY A HIT ON HIM BECAUSE HE DODGED EVERY STRIKE!!!" Shadow weaver screamed as she held Catra in a tangle of dark tentacles. 

"Enough" Hordak said stopping Shadow Weaver from saying anything else. And making her drop Catra.

"What did Shadow Weaver mean by a boy who can throw you without even laying a finger on you?" Hordak asked curious about what this could mean for the Rebellion.

"There was this boy, he was as agile as me and he could have deflected my blows and gave counter blows as well. But he simply just dodged my attacks as if he were studying my attack movements to know where a weakness was." Catra said waiting for Hordak to hear all of her words before she continued. He nodded to let her know to continue.

"There was one more thing, he called himself a Jedi." Catra said spitting the word Jedi out like it had a terrible taste in her mouth.

"Interesting, how old would you say he is, by the way his voice is and by the way he looks?" Said a unknown person, but Catra simply answered. 

"He looks to be 18 or 19, which would put him a year older than me and Adora." Catra replied to the voice without looking from where it originated from.

"Come out here and meet who you will be working with Mesuvius" Hordak said, as the boy came out of the shadows.

"Catra, meet Mesuvius he is my personal spy for outside the Fright Zone. He is more than capable enough to defeat this Jedi boy. You and him will be working together until the Jedi and as well She-Ra are eliminated." Hordak said as the soldier in black unmarked armor approached him.

"My name is Porter but call me Mesuvius when around other people, and it is a pleasure to meet you Catra." Porter said respectfully to her.

"Well I can't wait to see why Hordak chose you to be his personal spy." Catra said cautiously.

"Well I have a 'special' skill set that you will learn, once we come into contact again with this Jedi." Porter said spitting the last word out as if it was trash.

"Go, and wait for the Rebellion to strike. For when they do I have no doubt that they will have their Jedi friend with them." Hordak said, before turning around to contemplate why a Jedi would appear now of all times. As Catra and Porter reached the door to walk out Hordak said one last thing to them that made Catra smile.

"By the way, Force Captain Catra you will report to me now as Commander Catra. So that you and Mesuvius are in the same higher ranking only reporting to me. If you need resources then I think you and your new partner will be able to get them without a hitch." Hordak said still with his back to the two of them.

"Sir, you will not regret this." Catra said with a smirk looking at Shadow Weaver who looked dumbfounded with her mask on.

(Near Bright Moon)

It had been a few hours of the group walking through the woods with small talk here and there between the group. Until finally Jason said something to Keegan about his situation, even though he had helped a little bit here and there it still was mostly on Keegan to keep it up.

"Keegan you are going to kill yourself because have been doing this for so long." Jason said looking at his friend, and he was shocked that Keegan was still able to walk.

"Well I would dare say we are almost there and then I will put the ship down." Keegan said through gritted teeth. You could see the pain and the toll that keeping the ship up in the air was taking on him.

"Keegan, you can put the ship down in the clearing up ahead. Just don't kill yourself before we get there." Adora said looking at Keegan with a worried look.

After about three minutes had passed they came up into a clearing and Jason helped Keegan put the ship down on the ground right before Keegan took a knee from holding the ship up for so long.

"Commander are you alright?" Echo asked walking over to Keegan.

"Yea Echo, I am good. Although I am tired from doing that, but I will still able to do some things just not as much until I get some rest." Keegan answered slowly getting up with the help of Tony.

"Hey guys!!" Gimmer said running over to them from the castle. With Bow following her over to them.

"Hey Glimmer," Adora said walking over to her best friend.

"Is he alright?" Bow asked pointing to Keegan.

"He says he is but his vitals say other wise." Tech answered looking at his bio-scanner.

"When can we meet the Queen?" Jason asked hurriedly, worried about how much longer his friend can hold up before he blacks out.

"My mom is expecting you any moment now." Glimmer said as she turned towards the castle.

"Wait, did anyone else just put together that sparkles over there is a princess?" Wrecker asked as they all followed Glimmer.

"No not really, you are the only one Wrecker." Jason said as everyone else nodded to his statement.

"Everyone best behavior, I mean it." Keegan said as the big double doors opened up. And walked through the doors after Glimmer and Bow, with everyone else in tow.

As they walked through the double doors everyone inside the main hall of the castle turned their heads to look at the people who just walked in. As the onlookers watched everyone walk up to the queen, they started to whisper to the people around them trying to figure out who these strangers were.

"Your Majesty," Keegan said dropping onto one knee bowing his head, with Jason right beside him following suite as well as the clones.

"My name is Keegan Wilburn, and the person beside me is Jason De'angelo. Both me and him are Jedi and we are all tired and weary. Our friends behind us are Clone Troopers, soldiers from where we come from. And we will all help the rebellion however we can, all we ask of you if that we have a place to stay and rest and food to eat. We will not cause any trouble while we are here." Keegan said as soon as he bowed his head.

"Rise Jedi's and Clone Troopers, you may stay here because my daughter and her friends have already vouched for you. We have not had a Jedi in Etheria for over a century, we are honored that you wish to fight with us. Now in our stories of old the Jedi never stayed for long but they always left to help out others. Will that be the same with you two?" Angella said curiously.

"The Jedi of old served the same Republic that we did. But that Republic has fallen recently and we will stay as long as we are needed, if you ever want us to leave we will hurry up on fixing our ship and leave as soon as possible. But that is when you don't want us around and after the war is over." Jason said speaking up, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"I see." Angella started, " Well I name you two, and your friends the Clone Troopers as now Warriors of the Rebellion. Now rise our new ally's so that we can see your faces, and celebrate this moment." Angella said and as soon as she said that they all rose up off of their knees slowly and turned around as the people cheered for their new protectors. After a few minutes the people started to leave the main hall of the castle, to go and spread the news of their new protectors.

(Later in the main hall)

Jason walked into the main hall shocked to find Queen Angella still on her throne. But he decided to talk to her because it might be the only time to talk to her alone for awhile. As he walked up to her she noticed him and she could tell that he had something on his mind.

"Yes, Jason?" Angella asked.

"Your Majesty, I am not wishing to stay here and fight on the battle field. But I would like enough money to be able to live on my own so I can go my own way to figure somethings out on my own. I don't ask for much money but enough to be able to buy some food and some supplies. But when needed I will come back and I will fight on the front lines." Jason said turning towards Angella

"Why don't you stay here where you don't have to buy food or to not know where you will sleep next?" Angella asked curiously, not wanting to refuse his request but is unsure why he would not want to stay in the castle.

"I am wanting to find my own way, and that requires me being on my own and trusting the Force to guide me. I will always be willing to fight when needed, but I am not the biggest fan of fighting. Because us Jedi are supposed to be keepers of the peace, but we have been fighting in a war for a while now making us generals and Commanders. Which I hope you will allow me to find my way and not fight as often, but I will scout out enemy bases and camps when I find them on my own. I will report what I learn, and I will take them out on my own if there is a crunch for time." Jason said explaining himself and.

"I see well whenever you wish to stay and rest here there will always be a place prepared for you to stay." Angella said as she understood these reasons. "Will Keegan join you on your trip? Or will he be here to take in what you report for what you find out, and so he can help on the front lines?" Angella asked hoping that they still had at least one Jedi on the front lines.

"Keegan will not be joining me, our paths are not intertwined as much anymore. But it is his choice for if he stays, or leaves on his own trip in time." Jason replied.

"Well, I would like to request you stay here for at lest one night if you can, if you can't I understand." Angella said even though she wanted him to stay, it was ultimately his choice to do it not hers.

"I will stay one night then." He answered simply not wanting to push anything onto her.

"Ok, and may I ask you a few questions of my own. If it will not trouble you that is." Angella said not wanting to keep him long from whatever he needed to do to get ready to leave in the morning.

"You can ask me anything and I will answer." Jason said because he felt like he owed her answering any question because of what she was doing for them.

"I have never met a Jedi before, but is it common for all Jedi to be so young such as you and Keegan are?" Angella asked.

"We are called Jedi Padawan's, we had Jedi Masters but they were killed recently. Me and Keegan are lucky to still be alive." Jason answered sadly remembering the face of his master the last time he saw her.

"I see, is it too much to ask how they were killed?" Angella asked cautiously not wanting to push him to tell her.

"As we stated earlier our companions are called Clone Troopers. The Republic we served had thousands, of Clone forces. One Clone force to a Jedi General. The Clones had a chip inside their heads that if there was a certain order given by the head of the Republic they would kill the Jedi. The Clones with us had either a problem with their chip, or they never got a chip inside of their head. Our own Clones turned on us, as well as their brothers that helped us." Jason said trying to hold back his tears but in the end the tears won and they started coming out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just wondering why they were not with you two." Angella said trying to comfort Jason but he looked at her with a soft smile and he simply said.

"It is fine, I did not really show any reaction when I heard that she was killed. I wanted to be strong so that I could comfort Keegan when his master died or to keep him focused at least until we got out of that situation." Jason said softly to Angella. Which made her want to say something but she had only one more question for him before she said it.

"Did Keegan hold back his emotions as well when he heard that his master was killed?" She asked in a tone letting Jason know that she was only trying to help. 

"He looked shocked, like I did when I heard the news about my master. But he threw on a mask to hide it and once we got out of there, he took command and I have not seen him drop that mask until we saw a hologram telling us that the Republic fell. But that was only for a moment until he threw back up the mask and he has held everything in since then." Jason said quietly knowing that he would break soon and he would need to be there when it happened.

"From what you just told me about you two, I can tell you two are very strong for being able to fight in war and with what happened with your masters. You two are able to handle anything, although I would recommend you stay closer to Bright Moon if possible when you are on your own." Angella said as she could see that he understood why.

"I will try to, but I will follow the guidance of the Force so I will not always be around Bright Moon. I will try to stay as close as I can whenever possible. But I will meditate later to see what I should do." Jason said trying to make it clear that he will not always be around, but he will try to.

"I will let you go and meditate then, if I don't see you again before you leave then I hope you stay safe." Angella said letting him go and do whatever he needed to do.

"May the Force be with you Queen Angella." Jason said before he turned around and walked out of the room.

(At the War Room.)

"I can't believe we are actually talking to a real life Jedi." Mermista said excited.

"I can't believe I was knocked out and missed being able to meet a Jedi before he was announced as one of our ally's" Seahawk said equally as excited as Mermista.

"Yea, nice to meet you guys as well." Keegan said politely to them.

"So I bet you can beat She-Ra in a fight." Perfuma said walking into the war room.

"I have been against her, when me and my companions first landed here. But I did not actually fight her for long with my lightsaber. I just dodged and occasionally deflected her blows, because I could sense that she was not a great threat, but to trust her so I didn't fight her very much." Keegan replied which caused everyone to grin and Keegan knew he messed up saying that.

"I bet he would beat She-Ra if he actually fought her." Mermista said and Perfuma agreed with her. Which caused Bow to jump in putting his own opinion in.

"No, I think that he was on defense because he knew he could not beat her fighting sword to sword. Bow said and Glimmer agreed with him, as Adora walked in.

"What is this about who not thinking they could beat who?" Adora asked.

"So Perfuma and Mermista think that I would beat you in a fight if I actually tried. But Bow and Glimmer think that I did not fight because I would've lost." Keegan summed up, which caused Adora to smirk and asked a simple question.

"So would you like to settle this for them to know the answer?" Adora said smirking, which got Keegan to smile and said.

"I would indeed like to find out who would win in that." Keegan said, which caused the whole room to be quiet and them all to smile at the other knowing that it was all about to go down then they do battle.

"So Adora where do you feel like you have an advantage in a fight, so we can do it there?" Keegan asked which made everyone give him a curious look as if wondering why he wanted her to have an advantage.

"I would say the Fright Zone because I know that place the best. But since I know a place that would make it harder on you in a fight because you would not only be fighting me. But I think that will be too hard for you." Adora said while thinking of the best place to fight.

"Well let's get going there then." Keegan said shocking the whole room, and making them all wonder what he had up his sleeve.

"What is the catch?" Adora asked because she felt he was being a bit too certain that he would win.

"The catch is that, I will not be using my eyes in this battle I will use a blindfold while battling you and who/whatever else coming at me." Keegan said as if this was a normal thing to say.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Jason which got everyone to turn around and see him standing at the door. And then stated to walk towards them while talking. 

"The night before I might leave I get to see my best friend who has overexerted himself earlier, get to fight and try to beat the person who he is giving every advantage to. What's next do it without your lightsaber?" Jason asked smiling, knowing that Keegan will win but he did not want to give away who he was fully rooting for yet.

"No, I was going to ask you if she could use your lightsaber." Keegan said without missing a beat.

"Wow, that is yet another advantage you just lost, which is having a lighter weapon. And without that advantage your only last thing to give up is using your instincts?" Jason said teasing Keegan.

"Keegan, are you sure you want to lose most to all of your advantages?" Adora asked.

"Yes." And that shocked everyone in the room. The people rooting for him were wondering what cards he has up his sleeve that kept him so confident. And everyone who is rooting for Adora thought that Keegan was crazy to do this, because he would have practically no advantages.

"Well then let's go." Is all that Adora could say.

As they were heading out of the war room they ran into Angella talking with the Clones in the hall. As soon as they saw the large group walking down the hall they thought something was about to happen.

"Commander, I am fairly certain that this is going to be entertaining for whatever you are about to do from the look on your face." Hunter said with curiosity.

"Oh nothing much except Keegan is going to fight She-Ra so we know who is stronger him or her. Oh as well as him letting her choose the location, him not only fighting She-Ra because of where-ever we are going, he is doing it blindfolded, and she is as well using my lightsaber." Jason said in a basic summary to Angella and the Clones. They just looked at Keegan and Adora, who both just nodded as he had summed up everything perfectly fine.

"Well what are we waiting for Commander, lets go see you show this girl who's boss." Tony said.

"I myself am certain that Keegan could possibly beat her blindfolded only fighting her. But I think he gave her one too many advantages so my bet is placed on She-Ra." Angella said which shocked everyone but they just nodded. 

"Well let's get going." Adora said, and they all just started walking down the hall. Everyone thinking about who would win, and how well the other would do against them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not too much longer than the last chapter. But I wanted to end at a good part. I don't know when the next chapter will come out but I will try to have it out before Friday. I had a different way I wanted to write this chapter, but I think that I can still do that in a later chapter. So this chapter was not originally meant to be this way but this is how it ended up. If anything does not make sense please let me know so I can change it. But until next time, Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was quite a long chapter, but I wanted to put a lot more plot into this first chapter than I did with my other story. I will be updating both regularly. And I hoped you had a nice time reading this. Bye.


End file.
